1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a J-clip that includes at least part of a hook-and-loop type fastener.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is often necessary or useful to secure a cover, sheet, drape, curtain, board, screen, tarp, or some other item to a structure of some type. However, in many instances, the structure does not have any convenient hardware for attaching the item.
One example is when ice in a hockey arena or ice rink needs to be covered, for instance with artificial turf. An ice cover typically is placed over the ice, and then the turf is placed over the ice cover. However, a problem often arises with this typical arrangement. In particular, the turf tends to slide on the ice cover. This sliding can lead to bulges and uneven spots on the turf, especially where two or more pieces of turf meet at a seam. This situation is illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2.
In FIG. 1, ice cover 1 is placed over ice 2. Turf 3 is placed over ice cover 1 and has slid up against dasher 4, creating bulges 5. FIG. 2 illustrates that bulges are also likely to form along seam 6. Other bulges can form at other locations on the turf. These bulges can be inconvenient and even hazardous to people walking on turf 5.
Many other situations exist where a cover, sheet, drape, curtain, board, screen, tarp, or some other item typically is situated in place without being securely fastened. Some apparatus that helps to prevent sliding once the item is in place would be very useful.